In the treatment of diseases such as cancer, certain types of cancer cells have been found to denature at elevated temperatures which are slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells. These types of treatments, known generally as hyperthermia therapy, typically utilize electromagnetic radiation to heat diseased cells to temperatures above 41° C. while maintaining adjacent healthy cells at lower temperatures where irreversible cell destruction will not occur. Other procedures utilizing electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue also include ablation and coagulation of the tissue. Such microwave ablation procedures, e.g., such as those performed for menorrhagia, are typically done to ablate and coagulate the targeted tissue to denature or kill it. Many procedures and types of devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation therapy are known in the art. Such microwave therapy is typically used in the treatment of tissue and, organs such as the prostate, heart, and liver.
One non-invasive procedure generally involves the treatment of tissue (e.g., a tumor) underlying the skin via the use of microwave energy. The microwave energy is able to non-invasively penetrate the skin to reach the underlying tissue. However, this non-invasive procedure may result in the unwanted heating of healthy tissue. Thus, the non-invasive use of microwave energy requires a great deal of control. This is partly why a more direct and precise method of applying microwave radiation has been sought.
Presently, there are several types of microwave probes in use, e.g., monopole, dipole, and helical. One type is a monopole antenna probe, which consists of a single, elongated microwave conductor exposed at the end of the probe. The probe is sometimes surrounded by a dielectric sleeve. The second type of microwave probe commonly used is a dipole antenna, which consists of a coaxial construction having an inner conductor and an outer conductor with a dielectric separating a portion of the inner conductor and a portion of the outer conductor. In the monopole and dipole antenna probe, microwave energy generally radiates perpendicularly from the axis of the conductor.
The typical microwave antenna has a long, thin inner conductor which extends along the axis of the probe and is surrounded by a dielectric material and is further surrounded by an outer conductor around the dielectric material such that the outer conductor also extends along the axis of the probe. In another variation of the probe which provides for effective outward radiation of energy or heating, a portion or portions of the outer conductor can be selectively removed. This type of construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna. Another variation on the microwave probe involves having the tip formed in a uniform spiral pattern, such as a helix, to provide the necessary configuration for effective radiation. This variation can be used to direct energy in a particular direction, e.g., perpendicular to the axis, in a forward direction (i.e., towards the distal end of the antenna), or a combination thereof.
Invasive procedures and devices have been developed in which a microwave antenna probe may be either inserted directly into a point of treatment via a normal body orifice or percutaneously inserted. Such invasive procedures and devices potentially provide better temperature control of the tissue being treated. Because of the small difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and predictable temperature control is important so that heating is confined to the tissue to be treated. For instance, hyperthermia treatment at the threshold temperature of about 41.5° C. generally has little effect on most malignant growths of cells. However, at slightly elevated temperatures above the approximate range of 43° C. to 45° C., thermal damage to most types of normal cells is routinely observed; accordingly, great care must be taken not to exceed these temperatures in healthy tissue.
However, many types of malignancies are difficult to reach and treat using non-invasive techniques or by using invasive antenna probes designed to be inserted into a normal body orifice, i.e., a body opening which is easily accessible. These types of conventional probes may be more flexible and may also avoid the need to separately sterilize the probe; however, they are structurally weak and typically require the use of an introducer or catheter to gain access to within the body. Moreover, the addition of introducers and catheters necessarily increase the diameter of the incision or access opening into the body thereby making the use of such probes more invasive and further increasing the probability of any complications that may arise.
Structurally stronger invasive probes exist and are typically long, narrow, needle-like antenna probes which may be inserted directly into the body tissue to directly access a site of a tumor or other malignancy. Such rigid probes generally have small diameters which aid not only in ease of use but also reduce the resulting trauma to the patient. A convenience of rigid antenna probes capable of direct insertion into tissue is that the probes may also allow for alternate additional uses given different situations. However, such rigid, needle-like probes commonly experience difficulties in failing to provide uniform patterns of radiated energy; they fail to provide uniform heating axially along and radially around an effective length of the probe; and it is difficult to otherwise control and direct the heating pattern when using such probes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a microwave antenna probe which overcomes the problems discussed above. There also exists a need for a microwave antenna probe which is structurally robust enough for direct insertion into tissue without the need for additional introducers or catheters and which produces a controllable and predictable heating pattern.